Kingdom Hearts: The Moon's Curse
by x-Oreo Neko-x
Summary: Can a 14 year old boy save the worlds. While trying not to loose his head to a humorous and mischievous voice? Full summary inside
1. The Journey Starts

**The first chapter on my newest story. Well have fun reading this. **

**Summary: Can a 14 year old boy save the worlds. While trying to loose his head to a humorous and mischievous voice in his head? Or keep his mind off a sweet girl traveling with him?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom hearts... I would be rich... which I'm not!**

* * *

_'Sora...Help me. Please...Help me...' _

"Sora you lazy bum!" A young girl with red short hair and violet eyes smacked her friend in the head, making him wake up. "Kairi!" Sora jumped up from the sand and grinned. Yep! Your usual lazy guy... "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here...Soar" Kairi said and Sora looked at her. "No, you got it wrong!!" Sora said but the only thing he got was a smack on the head. 'I heard someone calling.' 'Was it a dream…?'

"Wow!!" Sora's eyes shined as he looked at something. "It's finally done! Our raft!" He said and looked at the wooden boat.**(A/n: They had boats didn't they? Why build a freaking raft if you have three god damn boats!?!)**

"Yeah no thanks to you two guys!" Sora and Kairi turned to see their third friend, Riku a silver haired 15 year old. "You two are always goofing around...You weren't off scarving down ice-cream, weren't you?" He asked as he dropped a wooden log to the sand. "Of course we weren't!" Sora said and they laughed.

A couple of hours later after working on the finishing touches the trio sat on the new wooden raft. "When we get to the other side of the ocean...Will we really find another world?" Kairi asked as she saw the sunset. "I wonder what kind of place it's going to be...?" Sora said as he played with the raft's flag in his hands. "We'll know when we get there." Riku answered to both questions as he gave shape to a stick with his pocket knife. "We'll know what kind of world Kairi came from. And we'll know why we're here." He finished, and blew a few pieces of wood from the stick.

"If Kairi hadn't come to this island...We never would've known that there is another world out there. We would've lived our entire lives on this island..." Riku sighed gaining Kairi's attention. She got up facing them."Hey, guys. Check this out! A thalassa shell lucky charm!" Kairi showed the two boys a small in process charm. "Sailors used to wear these and pray for a safe voyage...in hopes of returning safely home from their journeys." As she said that none of the two teens noticed Sora run to the water.

"There is nothing to worry about!" Sora called back as he ran. "Let's go!" He stopped when the water reached his knees. "We're going to see the world!" He held the flag up, and looked to the horizon. "Right?" He looked at the two other teens and asked. They nodded...

The teens left to their boats..."Sora!" Riku called his brunet friend. Sora turned around to be greeted by a gift. "Take this..." Riku said as Sora caught the strange gift. His eyes were the size of dinner plates when he saw what it was...

"If two people share the paopu fruit, their destinies become interwined.They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what." Riku said and stood in front of Sora."Shouldn't you give it to a cute girl when we get there?" He smirked."Wha--" "lf you're not going to, maybe l will..." Riku smirked in his face."Huh?...Wait a--" Sora as cut short.

"Hey you two! Let's go!" Kairi called from the dock. "See you later." Riku waved and left to his boat. "Uh..." Sora was too confused to speak. "Man...Who does he think he is?!" Sora said when Riku was out of sight.

_'So much to do...So little time...The door is still shut...Take it easy...Don't be scared...' _

"My goodness!!" A loud yell was heard from a castle. "The King! The King!" A duck yelled as he ran down the halls, in progress he lost his hat. "Donald?" A girl asked when a white and blue image passed her really fast. "Wait!" She ran after the object.

"Goofy!" Donald stopped in the castle's garden, where a dog slept. "Z...Shoo..." He snored, as Donald ran closer. "WAKE UP!" the duck yelled, and called a thunder spell."Ayaa!" Goofy cried as the electricity woke him up. "Goofy! Pull yourself together!" Donald grabbed the dog by the neck. "Uh-Yuh!" "The king..." Donald started. "King?" Goofy scratched his head in confusion."Sh!...Don't make a commotion!" Donald yelled.

"Listen, you can't tell anyone else, okay? The king--" Before Donald finished he was cut short by a voice. "Donald, what's all the commotion?" "Uh-Yuh." Oh boy...

"The king disappeared?!" Daisy exclaimed. "Oh my..." The queen Minnie said as she looked at Donald and Goofy. The girl that chased Donald was standing next to her. "When?" The girl asked at the two. "When l came to say my morning greeting today, he was already..." Donald gave took out a paper from his pocket.

"Pluto was holding this letter in his mouth." He said and gave the paper to the queen. "Oh my..." Minnie said. "I fixed the parts where Pluto drooled..." Donald said in a serious face. "Be quiet!" The girl and Daisy hissed.

_**Dear Donald,**_

_**Please forgive me for leaving so suddenly...But trouble is brewing, and there's no time to loose. I'm not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out...One by one. Hate to leave you, but l have to check on this... **_

Sora sat in his bead looking at the fruit."...Paopu fruit..." He mumbled. "Man...What a fairy tale!" He tossed the fruit to the floor of his room.

_**As the king have a favor to ask you and Goofy... **_

"G'night!" Sora covered his whole body with the fresh bed sheets.

_**There's someone out there with a key--The key to our survival. I need you and Goofy to find him and stick with him! Got it? **_

Kairi gave the finishing touches to her luck charm...

_**Without that key...We're doomed! **_

"So got to Traverse Town, and find Leon...Traverse Town..." The queen read the last few lines of the letter. "Another world!!" the girl cried in shock. "Oh, dear! What does it mean?!" The queen asked and looked at the others.

Riku stood in his balcony looking out to the island. "The door is opening..." He said as thunder fell...

_'And it's my entire fault...' _

The next day. Sora, Riku and Kairi were working hard to find supplies for the raft. "Sora?" Kairi walked down the small road next to the waterfall, she was holding a box. "Where are you?" She called for her brunette friend."Argh! We have to get ready for tomorrow's departure..." She huffed and kept on walking away. In a hidden cave under a tree, Sora looked at a picture he and Kairi drew.

_"This is Riku's and my secret place!" Little Sora said. "No one's supposed to be in here!" He said and looked at the other. "Wow, that's cool!" Little Kairi said as she looked inside the cave. "Kairi, I'll let you in because you're a good friend!" Little Sora said and helped her inside. There they drew a picture of each other in the most hidden part of the cave._

"Before we depart..." Sora thought and grabbed a rock, and started to draw on the picture. "This world has been connected..." Sora stopped drawing and turned around to find the owner of the voice. "Who-Are you?!" Sora asked as he covered the picture. "Tied to the darkness...Soon to be completely eclipsed." the voice ended up being a cloaked man."Wha--What do you want?" Sora got up from the sandy floor to face his company. "Why are you saying such gibberish?!" He asked, loosing his temper at the man.

"...Hey, you...Where did you come from?" He asked in all the comotion."You know not what lies beyond that door..." The figure looked at a handle less door. It had a large keyhole. "You know nothing. You understand nothing." The man said, but before Sora could answer back a voice was heard. _'Sora?' _it was a girl..."Who-" She placed a finger in his lips._ 'Your friend is looking for you...Go' _She had black shoulder length hair, burgundy eyes and near her left eye she had a birthmark shaped like a crescent moon. Her clothes where black and a lighter shade of the same color. The voice from last time... _'Go on...She's kind of getting on my nerves...'_

With that, the almost transparent girl disappeared. And of course Sora being the naive boy he is, looked around for her.

But no sign of the girl in black dress, and a lighter black hoodie….

"Sora?" The boy stopped his search of the girl. "What are you doing here?" "Wha-Wha-What!?" It was Kairi. The shock made Sora looked like he was bout to loose his eyes from them popping out.

"Nothing! Let's go!" He pushed her out of the cave as he looked behind. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Kairi asked. "We have to get ready for tomorrow!" "I know, I know. Look, I got mushrooms!"

'She's gone!?' was all Sora thought as they walked out of the cave.

Later that day. After working endlessly on the raft. Sora, Kairi and Riku got on their boats. 'That as creepy…' Sora thought at the memory of the man and the girl. Ghost? Figments of his imagination? He didn't know….

"Make sure you two wake up on time tomorrow!" Kairi called at the boys as she rowed back home. "Right!!" The two called. "See you tomorrow!" the three said and rowed different ways.

Night soon filled the tropical region. But in one room in particular a brunette was having a bit of trouble. "Got my float…Beach ball…Parasol…swim suit...and...-" Thunder roared. "Huh?"

Sora looked out his window and saw the small island in complete darkness. "What the--?!" Sora jumped out his window and made his way to the dark island.

Even in complete darkness the island seemed peaceful. "The last thing we want to do is lose our raft!" Sora walked down the dock as he grumbled about the weather.

As the he walked down the wooden dock. Two boats caught his attention. "Those were Riku and Kairi's boats." Sora looked at the two boats that moved with the water. "I wonder if they're here?" Oblivious to the shadows rising from under him. One caught his foot. "Ahh!" Sora got free from their grasp and ran down the dock to find his friends.

As the brunette ran, he spotted some silver locks. It was- "Riku!" He made his way to the older boy. "Is Kairi with you?" The boy only kept quiet. "Ri…" Suddenly he faced the brunette. Before the other could say anything a pool of darkness formed under the boy. "Riku?!"

"Sora…" Riku stretched his hand to the brunette, his eyes showed many emotions at once… Too many for Sora to know which was what. "Come with me…." Sora opened his mouth to say something but the older boy cut him off. "Don't worry. Kairi is coming, too….."

The pool of darkness was rising more and more as the seconds went by. "Don't fear the darkness, Sora…" Sora tried to reach his friend's hand as the darkness was becoming too impenetrable. "….R-Riku…" It became darker. "Why…?"

In Disney Castle, a girl was looking at her friends get ready for lift off. But something made her shake her head in confusion. _"Oh boy…" _she thought and got ready for the worst.

Sora floated in middle of the darkness that swallowed him and Riku. _"Its pitch dark…." _He thought. _"There's nothing…" _His thoughts where stopped by a bright light in the whole darkness that surrounded him. The light became stronger, and stronger. Soon Sora appeared in another place. The cave were he met the girl….

"Kairi?!" The red-head was in front of the door. She slowly turned to face the young boy. "So...ra…"

'_Sorry….I'm so sorry'_

Suddenly the door burst open. Darkness shot out like air. The red-head and Sora were thrown out by the force, but before Sora could touch her, she disappeared. The darkness as too unbearable for Sora that it felt like needles going through him. "Ahh!"

"You're ready…" Queen Minnie and the girl smiled at their friends who got ready for departure. "I wish-"

The girl stooped suddenly. She held her chest and fainted. "Jhoana!"

'_Don't be scared….' _

Sora opened his eyes. "Eh!? It's that voice again!" Sora exclaimed and he felt a warm light in his hand. Sora looked at his hand. It shone with a white color. As it formed in to a shape of some sort.

'_You posses the strongest weapon in the world….'_

"Are you okay dear?" The queen asked the young girl. "I have to go!" She suddenly jumped to face Donald and Goofy. "But-"

"Please! I _need _to go!" She begged as the others looked at her. "Very well… Please take care of Jhoana." Goofy and Donald nodded. "Please don't worry your majesty!" A small voice filled the room. "Because I, Jiminy Cricket, will be tagging along!" A tiny green cricket settled in Donald's head. "Get off my head!!" Donald tried to take the little critter of his hat. "Oops!"

"We'll be fine." Donald bowed at the queen. "Count on it." Goofy helped Jhoana inside the ship as Donald said goodbye for them. As they started the engines, the queen's voice was heard by the radio. _"Bring back the King safe and sound! Please take care Jhoana!" _Said girl rolled her eyes and blushed from embarrassment.

"Buh-bye!" Goofy and the others waved from the ship as Donald droved. Their journey had begun.

Sora looked at the weapon in his hands. "A key?! Or is it a sword?" His eyes showed confusion at the sudden appearance.

'_The keyblade…The power within you.' _

"Keyblade…" Sora mumbled the words as he examined the strange key. "Waaaah!" The ground under him collapsed, making him fall face first. "Yeoww!!" Sora might have broken something there. "Owww….!" He slowly got up with a couple of bruises on his face. "….Huh?"

Before him, a large shadow. Its eyes small as big as a boy's fist, about the size of a 5 story building; this monster was too much for Sora to handle. "Eek!" His eyes wide as the monster rose from its crouching position. "Wh-Whaat?!" Sora ran for cover as the monster attacked his small; destroyed home.

He ran, and ran until the large shadow slammed his hand next to the 14 year old.

'_Don't be afraid.' _

The voice from his head seemed to know how the monster could react. Gaining confidence from the voice in his head. Sora got ready to attack. "What on earth is going on?!" His face showed determination. "I guess I have no choice." Tons, and tons of shadows formed around him and he slashed each and every one of them.

"Take this!" He made his way through the mass of shadows as he fought. "Don't mess with me! I've been sword fighting with Riku for ages!" One by one he gave an end to each shadow. But what he didn't know is that, for every shadow he killed hundreds filled its place. _"There's no end to these little creeps!" _Sora thought as many tried to attack him.

'_You need to get the big one!'_

Before Sora could respond to the voice, the largest shadow slammed his fist next to him. "Ah!" Sora looked up to se his foe. _"Aren't you a little _too_ big?" _He thought at the sight before him. _  
What should I do???" _the boy sweat dropped at this thought.

'_..When you encounter a giant enemy, aim for the eye. No one can train one's eyes…' Excerpt from "Battle with the Bengal Tiger" Great book too!' _

The voice laughed at its tip. While here poor Sora chose between sanity or for his life. Now life won. The shadow saw him and got another attack ready. "Yaa!!" Sora attacked. "Your face is wide open!" With that, he slashed the head its two.

"How's that?!" Sora called as he jumped off the foe. He got ready for another attack. "Want another one? Here you…" He stopped at the rumbling sound coming form the ground. The sandy floor cracked open sending the larger foe to a large dark ball above them. For dear life, Sora clung to a piece of wood stuck to the floor. "Hey…" He tried to get help form the 'friendly' voice. "Ugh…" The force that sucked him form above was getting intolerable. "Guh…" His hand slipped.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Sora soon followed his foe trough the large void.

"Grawrsh?" Goofy looked at the night sky from the town the trio arrived in. "Guys!" He called as the other two stopped. "A star is goin' out!" Goofy pointed at the flashing dot before it disappeared.

"You did it again…" Jhoana whispered as they looked. "We need to find the human with the key right away." Donald said worriedly. "Let's hurry!" He said as they walked down the street. Behind them, a yellow dog's attention was caught by something in an alley. "Hey, where's Pluto?" Jhoana asked.

"Where'd that dog go?" Donald asked annoyed.

As they looked for the dog, said creature ran to the alley. He sniffed that strange sent and saw a sleeping figure. As he got closer, Pluto saw the shape of a boy. Around Jhoana's age. "Uhnn…" The boy whined as he moved. Before he knew it. A wet, soft thing licked Sora's face. "What?!!" Sora yelled as his face showed shock. "What's going on?" He jumped making the other jump from him. "A…dog!?" And here he thought he was being rapped.

'_Ha ha! You should've seen your face! Priceless!' _

The voice laughed at him. "Hilarious…." Sora grumbled. "Wait a minute…" He got up from the floor. Pluto wagged his tail, as the boy walked out the alley. "Where am I?" Sora suddenly panicked. "I was sucked in with that giant..." He looked around. "But, where is this place?!" He asked the dog.

He only wagged his tail. "I guess you wouldn't know, huh?" Sora asked his voice companion.

'_Hey I'm as lost as you kid.' _

As Sora talked to the voice. Pluto ran away. "Hey, wait!" The boy called the dog, but it only kept on running. "Here we go again…" Sora sighed and rubbed his neck.

In the shadows, a figure stood watching over the newest arrival. "You finally arrived…" the figure kept a close watch on the boy. "The holder of the key."

* * *

**There we go! The first chapter of this story. Review if you please or just stay quiet. **


	2. New Company

**The second chapter. Have fun reading and all that crap. -**

**Disclaimer: We already know I can and I will never own the famous and wonderful game Kingdom Hearts. But, that won't stop me from world domination!!! Ahahaha! Sorry….**

* * *

Sora walked the streets of this new and strange place. "... What a weird town..." he said and looked at the city lights, strange creatures with red balls on their heads passed by, flapping their little bat wings. Children sitting on the floor backs against the building walls. They seemed scared and confused just like Sora.

_'Aww... don't worry Sara!' _

The voice knew little about the concept of 'Talk-when-you're-needed' Sora made his way to the center of town, there he saw children playing, small creatures with red pom poms. New rare sights where around every corner of our young hero. Literally...

"Hi, little boy." A blonde woman called the brunette as he walked by. "First time to Traverse Town?" She asked as she made her way to Sora.

_'Holy-Crap Sara! She's a murderer!!'_

"!!??" Was all Sora's expression could say. "No thanks!" He said as he pulled away from her grasp. "Oh, don't be shy" She said and came closer to him

_'You know what? I retract what I said. She's a rapist!!'_

"I'm not shy..." Sora shook as he saw what was about to come. A strange shadow jumped in the air making a few ninja flips before falling on the blonde. Its hand stuck to her chest as Sora almost threw up in horror. Soon the scene was over; only in the shadow's hand was a red, crystal like heart. The shadow looked at it before breaking it into bits. The blonde's body layed in the ground slowly turning into dust. _"She's disappearing!?" _Sora asked the little voice on his head on to her a small laugh.

Sora was brought back from the laugh to the shadow in front of him. "Wha..." He backed away as the thing twitched its hand. "What is this!?" Sora tried to make a run for it, but he was stopped by more shadows. "The creatures form the island!" He said.

_'No duh Mr. Einstein!' _

The little voice said as he ran to a closed door. Pulling the door open, Sora ran inside and shut the door in the shadows' faces. "Phew! Huff huff!" Sora tried to relax his fast beating heart as his blood pressure raised and lowered. "Welcome." A voice called from the other side of the shop, there stood a man leaning against the shelf behind the counter. It seemed like was chewing on an old chop stick as he read a magazine. "Hey, kiddo... You don't look like a costumer..." The man looked at Sora as he pushed away form the leaning state.

"And if you're not a costumer, get out!" Sora tried to answer back but he was cut short from the banging of the door.

"It's them again, huh?" The man reached something from the counter as he glared at the door. "Darn heartless"

_'I fell offended!!'_

As Sora's little buddy said that, the guy walked to him. "Move." He said as he pushed Sora away from the door. "Don't if you open the door-" Sora said as he opened the door. "YOU'RE BAD FOR BUSSINES, CREEPS!" So the thing he got from the counter was a cannon, huh... Interesting...

"There we go." The man said as the little burnt pieces flew around the place. That when he noticed Sora next to him. "Hey kid, you new around here?" The man asked as he closed the door. "Where'd you come from?" He finished the questioning and walked back to the counter. "I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" Sora said as he got red from anger. "All right, all right. Nice to meet you, Sora." The man laughed as he placed the strange cannon on the counter.

"The heartless are monsters that eat people's hearts." He said as he kept on chewing on the chop stick. "They must have found something really delicious." The man said as Sora paid close attention. "Hey, gramps"

"What?! Gramps...?!" "Is this another world?" Sora asked in curiosity. "I was on this island... Next thing I know, I'm in this town. I lost track of my friends, too." The man looked at the sad Sora. "Riku... and Kairi!" Sora looked up to meet the man's gaze. He seemed to know the story already.

"Well this is Traverse Town"

_'Yeah the rapist said so...'_

"A place for people who've lost their homeland." The man rubbed his nose with his thumb and continued. "Your friends are probably on their way, too. Take a look around." Sora's head hung low. "Okay." "Here you go!" Sora felt something hit his head.

"Eat that and recharge yourself." The man said as Sora looked at his small gift. "Come back anytime you need some help!" Sora faced him. "Uh, gramps..." Sora showed him the food.

_'Is that a half eaten dumpling of a half eaten apple?! Wait, it's a dumpling… Eww an old dumpling...'_

"Don't call me gramps!" The man rubbed is nose with his thumb again. A habit? "The name's Cid!" Sora nodded and walked to the door. "Thanks, gramps!" Cid yelled in anger as Sora ran out the door laughing. As our young hero and his buddy laughed. A taller brunette stopped his path.

"They'll coming after you..." He had a strange scar on his face making him look tougher... than scarier... "As long as you wield the keyblade."

_'Oh, this is just fucking perfect! Another rapist!!'_

"I'm sorry, but..." The man got closer and closer. ".. I'm going to ask you to take a little nap." Sora was confused. "Wha--?" But before he could get an answer, the whole place turned black.

_**(A while later)**_

The place was blurred. Sora was opening his eyes from what it seemed to be a nap.

_"Hey you okay Sara?" _Sora looked at the voice. It was the girl from the cave. And she called him Sara? "Ooh... You- who are you?" "Me? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" The girl suddenly was another older female. The girl pointed at the man that the voice called rapist. "And that's Squall." He only glared. "That's Leon!"

"Leeeooon!" Both Goofy and Donald called. "Where are you?!"

"I wonder where he is..." Jhoana said as she sighed. "This town is too huge!" Donald whined as they walked to no place in particular. "I we don't hurry, we'll never find the key!" Donald said as Jhoana looked at something in her hands. "Uh-Yuh!" Goofy replied.

"The keyblade you have..." Leon and Yuffie where explaining some things to Sora. "That's what the heartless are looking for."

_'We are not! Shit- Oh, look cookies! Bye bye...! Hehe.'_

Sora just ignored the voice. "I concealed your heart so they wouldn't find you." Leon said. "Hey, wait a minute!" Sora said before anything else was said. "Make sense what's going on here?" Sora asked in desperation. Especially if the voice was humming 'It's A Small World After All'

Leon was about to pen his moth when a sudden bang at the door was heard. "Leon!" Yuffie called as she saw what made the sound from the small hole in the door. "Darn, they're already here..." Leon cursed in his mind. "Yuffie go!" The ninja nodded and made a run for it as Leon and Sora went to the balcony.

"I'll explain later-- Just follow me!" Leon said as he looked down to the street below. "So many of them..." Leon mumbled. "There must be a boss somewhere." Sora looked at his foes. "Let's go. Don't bother with the small fry." With that Leon jumped of to the street as Sora growled in anger. "Small fry!? Grrr..." Soon the 'small fry' where on him. "Whoa..." Sora looked at Leon who ran to another place. "Hey, wait!"

"HELP!!" Sora looked up at the cry for help. "Fight, Goofy! Fight." A duck quacked at a large dog. "I'm tryin', Donald, but... Aahyoo!" The heartless made the dog loose balance. "I'm falling!" "Goofy!" The duck grabbed his hood, but the weight was too much. "Hey, where are you two going?!" A girl grabbed the duck. She held them from falling before a shadow pushed her.

"Eh?" Sora looked up.

_'TIMBER!!!'_

Donald, Goofy and Jhoana fell on top on some poor boy. "Ouch..." Was all they heard as their eyes where fixed on the keyblade. "The key!!" the trio said and the ground shook.

The group saw in shock as the floor rose from the ground into a wall. "What?! The wall is..." Sora said as the dust cleared.

_'Sa-ra! You better get ready my friend!'_

"What?" Sora looked back and saw a light flash before zooming into them. A large pieces of metal collided with the concrete making a laud crash. The group looked at for a while before it began to twitch. Piece after piece. They soon formed a large armor.

"Uhh..." Donald was confused. "Not again!" Sora yelled. The Armor threw a punch at Sora. Only to meet two hands. Almost pushed back, Jhoana stopped the punch.

_'No. Way. Ahh! I must hide. Sara hide me!!!'_

_"Shut up" _Sora said to the voice as he saw the girl in front of him. "We'll back you up." The duck said as Jhoana threw the armor against the wall. "So let's fight together!" Goofy said. The armor attacked Sora with a laser, almost making him go unconscious.

"Cure!" Donald called upon his most trusty spell. "Thanks!!" Sora said as he got ready to fight.

'_Get the limbs!'_

Sora did as he was told and soon the enemy was only the torso and head. Sora launched to the torso and sliced it in half. "Wow! He's pretty good." Yuffie said from a balcony as they saw the scene. Leon could only nod.

"You where looking for me…?" Sora asked as he pointed at his face. "They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade." Leon said as he leaned in a near by wall. "Hey, why not join us?! We can go to other worlds in our ship!" Jhoana said at Sora, as her eyes shone with little stars. "….. Riku and Kairi…?" Sora asked as he thought about the two.

"We'll find them, too!" Donald said with a cheerful voice. "Really?" Goofy and Jhoana asked him, their backs turned to the brunette boy. "Who knows? But we need him to find the king!" Donald said in a small whisper.

"Sora, go with them." Leon caught the boy's attention. "Especially if you want to find your friends." He finished and saw the sad look on the boy's face.

"…. Okay…" Sora mumbled. "But you can't come along looking like that!" Donald said as he made a face. "No frowning! No sad face, okay?" The duck asked. "Smile!!" Goofy added. "Our ship runs on happy faces."

"Happy faces…?" Sora asked in a whispered as Donald and Jhoana nodded. "Uh-yup! Gotta look goofy, like us!" Goofy said as Donald pushed him back.

"Like this?" Sora looked up to show a face, only a rag doll could give you… A possessed rag doll…

The group went silent. Every one sweat dropped at Sora, soon the place filled with the laughter of Yuffie, Donald, Goofy, and Jhoana. "That's one silly face!" "Hehe" Sora chuckled at the comment.

'_To me… Your face was scary… Hey, stop ignoring me Sara! SARA!!!!' _

"All right, I'll go!" Sora wiped a tear from his eye. "Hey, who are you three?" He needed to know his new companions' name right? Goofy looked at Jhoana who looked at Donald. He smiled at the two. "Donald Duck, here." He placed his hand in front of Sora. "Uh, name's Goofy!" Goofy placed his hand on top of the wizard's.

"Jhoana." She said and placed her hand on Goof's. "I'm Sora." Finally, our little hero placed his hand on top of the others. "All for one and one for all!" They said out of the blue. It looked like they'll get along pretty well.

In a dark room. Light was emitted by a small hologram. "That little squirt took down the giant heartless!" A voice echoed in the room. "Such is the power of the keyblade. The child's strength is not his own." Another voice said more calmly then the other. "Those three are the king's lackeys. But the girl, she's very useful. A trio of bilge rats, by the looks of them!" A third voice said.

"You're no prize yourself." One of the voices mocked the other. "Shut up you--!" "Enough." A figure stood in front of the hologram.

"The blade has chosen him." The figure was an old woman, a crow rested in her staff. "Will he conquer the darkness…" She smirked. "… Or will it devour him?" She petted the black bird as the hologram showed Sora and his new team.

"Either way, he could be quite useful…" The rest of the room laughed. Soon the woman followed. "Ahahaha…"

"All right, let's go!" Sora said as he carried the keyblade on his shoulder. "Where's the ship? The port?" He asked as the other three stopped for a while. "Wait a second Sora." Donald called. "We'll be going to many places…" He said in a hushed voice.

"… But you can't tell anyone that we're traveling from another world!" Jhoana finished what Donald said as he looked for any nosey people. "Huh? Why not?"

'_Sara sometimes you're, too, god dammed naïve…'_

"We gotta protect the world border!" Goofy said out loud. "Gah! The 'Order'!" Donald corrected.

"The orders of the worlds are being disrupted…" Leon and Yuffie walked to the four. "… Due to the heartless." He finished. "Got it." Sora nodded. "What are they anyway?"

'_Yep, you're too naïve for your own good…' _

"Heartless… Those with out hearts." Leon gave the group a piece of old parchment. "A researcher named Ansem filed a report on the heartless." Yuffie said as she raised a finger to her head as if she was trying to remember.

"I think it might help solve the mystery, but…" She sighed. "… The report is scattered everywhere, and we can't find it all." Yuffie said as she nodded at her memory. "What do you mean _'everywhere'_?" Jhoana asked. "I mean different worlds!"

"Gawrsh! That means the king—" Goofy looked at Donald and Jhoana. "Right" Donald nodded. "He might have gone looking for the report!" Jhoana said as she looked at the paper.

"Heartless. They feed off people's darkness." Sora looked at Leon as he gave some advice. "Watch yourself."

"There is darkness in every heart." Riku gasped for air as he looked around him. "Where…" He looked at the floating stones around him. ".. Am I?"

* * *

**Well there you have it. Review or stay quite, not my choice-**


	3. Authoress Note

**Sadly this story has been delayed by various reasons.**

**One of them **is that my cousin Ricardo borrowed the manga when he came to visit. Of course I was with my dad shopping for a new car thing as my cousin and his brothers stayed with my mom for a while.

**Two **is that he lives in Las Vegas and he is coming till October 20th for my other cousin's wedding and till then I'll have to write. Sorry if you where waiting for me to update this story!

**I promise I'll make it up to you soon!**


	4. Wonderland Part 1

**Third chapter. I'm reallyl sorry for the wait. I promise it won't happen again! **

**Deisclaimer/Update:I don't own Kingdom Hearts but only my oc. Btw, I changed Jhoana to Joannu. Enjoy the story now-!**

* * *

Ahh, outer space. A great form of traveling. No traffic, not a single 'car' in sight. Just perfect if you're traveling in a-

"Wow!" Sora exclamied. "Welcome to our gummi ship!" Doanld said. "What do you think?" Joannu asked as Sora ran around the place saying thinks like. "Wow, look at this!" or "Checkthis out! Cool!" Sora was just like a small kid in a candy shop.

"That's enough!" Suddenly Sora took a hit right in his nose.

_'Ouch! That's got to hurt- ahaha!'_

"Will you stop touching everything you see?!" Sora wobled and looked back and forth as his nose bled. "Huh?" "Down here!" Soon the brunette looked odwn at his feet to see two small creatures. "We're trying to keep this place clean!" One with a black nose said, as he held a broom. "Don't make a mess okay?" Another with ared nose said as he wiped the floor with a cloth. Sora pciked them up as Doandl came to his side. Those are Chip 'n' Dale." He said. "Hey! Don't call us those!" The small rodents said.

"They're the mechanics of the gummi ship." Doanld finishedas the two little guys said. "Nice to meet you!"

After a small tour of the ship's engine room, it was time to take way into their adveture. But before!-" Take off your shoes when you eter the cockpit!" -A small advice from Chip 'n' Dale.

The cockpit seemd alright. A driver's seat, and a co-pilot seat right next to it. Next to each window. One to the right and one to the left. There were two seats, big enough for one to sit down and long enough to be a small bed. As the gruop entered the cockpit, a small cricket made an entry by saying he was the captain of the ship. "He's Jimminy Criket, he is mostly on Goofy's shoulder." Joannu said as she walked by him. "Hey! Wait!" Sora faced the girl as she turned aorund.

"That was cool! Where did you learn that!?" "Learn what?" Sora looked ta her with a 'You-Know-What' look. "Oh _that_...! Hehe, well... I mean anyone can stronger than me!" She laughed and wlaked away.

_'She lies...! I know it! Wait i don't... hehe'_

"Every body ready? Fasten your sealt belts!" Doanld said as he got in the driver's seat. "Take your engine to full throttel!" Chip said. "Aye-Aye sir!" As Dale ran back and forth. "Blast Off!" Faster than a speeding bullet. The Gummi ship took off from Traverse town's range, and into the star filled space.

"Whoa...!" Sora sunk inot his seat as the preassure of the ship was taking over him. Soon the preassure made our hero faint...

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_Fire... pure fire... Sora walked down the road as everything around burned. "Wait a minute!! Its my island!!" He yelled is despair as all he knew was covered in fire and bodies layed in the roads, and infrot of homes. the sky was dark as small black orbs fell int black puddles. _

_"Riku! Kairi!!" He ran and ran. Thunder fell from the sky... or was it a roar? _

_"What the-" The worst to imagine for him had ariived. Out in the twon. A large mosnter rose from the ground. Taller than 100ft or so- Its eyes where red as the blood. It was msucular and large in anyway. Its claws long as trees. And the long horns on its head longer than any normal creature. The skin was as black as the smoke that raised to the skies._

_Sora fell to his back and looked as the monster walked in its fours towards him. Even is he ran faster then ever in his life. Sora would never live-_

_"That would happen... If you dont stop them..." A small voice was heard. turning the place into a dark abyss. "I dont want to be that monster! I don't!!" The same girl that he saw was in her knees crying her heart out. _**(a/n:i changed the way she looks sry but since i forgot lol)**

_Black hair cascaded around her. A black halter dress that was a bit torn from the bottom. A necklace that seemed a yellow heart. And blood filled bandaged around her writs, neck. And in her left arm, a small visible barcode- and the number 666 showed. The tears fell and fell from the girl. And all that Sora could do was just stare._

**Joannu's POV**

Blah blah blah... Donald went on rambaling of how I could I have choose such a boy to save us all. Hey! I'm only 13 and I didn't choose the kid...

"Maybe... _They _choosed him... Or atleast one of them-" I mumbled and looked at the boy named Sora.

"WHAT?!" Donal yelled, I'm surprised it didn't wake Sora up.

"Jin, Doanld's right... Who was the last you saw? Your younger sister right." Goofy calmed the duck down as I just kept staring. God i might look like a stalker.

"Leiko, Goofy. Her name was Leiko. And anyway, that was a long time ago. I bet by now she might be dead so... Why do I bother on saying such stuff." Donald and Goofy both looked at each other as I walked to my seat. Only to look out the widow and see the heartless ships and stars pass by.

"Oh phooey..." Donad said with a sad tone. **(a/n: i cant spell that word he says but if im wrong let me know)**

_'Why do you belive she's dead, your highness?' _

**What else could I say? Kisho, and Leiko are still alive!?**

_'M_ay_be because they are...'_

That was Ven. Or so he said it was his name. Somehow only a year ago he started to talk to me- and showing me some things I didn't want to see in my life again. I belive those are his memories, and he cant control them... Hehe, but he just won't stop thinking about a girl named Eri.

**End POV**

Not 10 minutes have passed since Sora fainted. Goofy was driving as Donald sat glaring at the boy. Joannu in the orther hand, was just too busy talking in her head.

"He's weaking up!" Donald shouted making Goofy almost loose control of the ship sending Joannu againts her seat.

"Owwie..." she whinned while rubbing her head.

"Huh? where am I- AHHHHHHH!!!" Sora yelled when Donald's face was too close for comfort. "What the hell!?" He huddled close to the seat as Goofy and Joannu just laughed. "5 seconds, Doanld! A new record!" Goofy said while he remembered somethings. Donald laughed and walked to his pal as their female friend walked to the brunette.

"Hehe, screaming for 5 second really is a record for Donald. Are you okay?" Sora blushed and nodded. Maybe the girl was strong, but sweet and gentle at the same time. "Anyway!" Joannu brought Sora from his daze.

_'Well, well, well... I see your hormones have finally kicked in Sora.' _

Said boy only wanted to smack hell out of that voice. "Look out the window, Sora." Joannu pointed to him as he trued his face to the circle shaped window. "Amazing...!" He laughed and kept his gaze out. "If only Riku and Kairi could see this..." The stars reflected on his eyes and the hsip came to a stop. Donlad looked to the group and- "We're here!" He jumped of his seat. Goofy and Joannu followed as Sora asked.

"Alredy?" He faced the three and they just nodded. "Its Wonderland!" Goofy said.

"I'm so excited!" Sora jumped up and down like a litttle chibi doll. "Hey, don't jump out too hastily!" Doanld warned as he glared at Joannu. "Hey! I said I was sorry!" She whinned. Her pale face tined with a very visible red.

"Look right, then left." Donald said as the other three watched in sweatdrop as he showed them safty rules. "Ok clear." He said. Goofy and Joannu steped out with him.

"Careful!" Sora yelled while he looked down.

"That's rigth." Goofy laughed.

"Ummm hey, guys, look down!" Sora yelled as the three did look down.

"Holy Shi-"

"Joannu! Watch your language little girl!" Doanld screamed while they fell. And ofcourse, Sora was pulled by Goofy.

_'I don't wanna die!!!!!' _Both Sora's and Joannu's voice screamed. But who cares now. Lets skip to 5 miutes later okay?

_**5 nasty minutes later**_

"Ouch..." Sora rubbed his butt as Donald and Goofy fell on a table. And Joannu ontop of them. "Why do we always have to land on our as-"

"Joannu, be quite!" Donald warned.

the place was strange. Pink and red squared walls. Flower pots on the celing and paitings on the floor. Clocks floating by, as little tea pots served their content to small flower pots that they passed. "Oh my!" A voice was heard as the owber jumped on thier heads.

_'Bunny!!! OwO' _**(a/n: OwO is like a large eyed chibi face, i'll put alot of those faces aswell as others for the voices)**

Sora rolled his eyes at the voice. "Oh, my fur and whiskers!" The rabbit was white, with a red and burgundy tux top. Aswell as a lighter shade or red as pants. "I'm late, I'm late... I'm late!!" And he was carring and umbrela and a rather large pocket watch. And before you could say. ''Rather large pocket watch?" The rabbit was gone as he hoped to the only hallway/exit

_'Where bunny go...? T3T' _

"What the--" Joannu sweat dropped. Goofy nodded as Sora was having a mental fight. the topic? **"Where bunny go?!"**

"Let's follow him!" Donald said as he ran after the clothed animal.

"Donald!!!" Joannu whinned as they ran after the shortest member of their… Ummm how shall I put it?... Well, let's just say guild. But who the hell cares they're just two young teens with two voices in they're young heads. A duck with no pants and large walking biped mixed with a dog...! Anyway back to the story- As they ran, the hallway changed colors and texture. The walls where in one second blue and the next white. And the hall was was am arch soon turned into a square.

"Oh, dear, I'm here! I should be there! She'll have my head for sure!" The rabbit said as the 4 ran through the starnge new... Hall...

"Wait!" Doanld called out. "That darn rabbit..." He cursed.

* * *

**Sorry for not being good at details... And if i forgot to explain how Joannu looks. **

_**name: **_Joannu Taiyou Yamaguchi

_**age:**_ 13

_**eyes: **_carmine red and under right a sun birthmark

_**hair:**_ snow white, shoulder lenght and wavy with a small light blue skull clip on right side

_**skin:**_ pale but not THAT pale

Joannu will be wearing a white, and light blue striped tank top. A white skirt with a small and delicate light blue frill at the bottom. A bit loose light blue belt with a gun back on her back. **(Yuna style! XD)** Also white converse and white fingerless arm wraps. A fine white gold chain with a white pearl pendant.

**Hope thats enough... since i have bad memory and all--- well R&R**


	5. Wonderland Part 2

**Wonder land part 2: Sorry, for this story to be so dam late, but you know… Some things showed up and all the crap… lol**

**After all, I have to re-read the whole manga every time I write this and add Joannu to it with out messing the whole plot…. Plus my internet is working like crap!**

**Anyhow- Let's begin shall we? **

* * *

Donald looked back and forth inside a room that was filled with furniture, a bed sitting in the small corner of the room along with a black ash filled fire place and even two small tables on the ceiling!

"Huh? Where he go?" Goofy asked as he and Donald walked inside. "Maybe he was just a figment of our imagination…" Joannu said as she rubbed her head in thought.

"Or maybe he's- THERE!" Sora pointed to the floor and gasped. The little bunny in red pajamas was running right through their feet. The quartet chased he little critter around the place before he ran to a door and slammed it shut.

"What?" They whined at their lost target.

"Man, how did he get so small?" Sora asked as kneeled and poked the doorknob. Donald was still grumbling about the rabbit as Goofy just tried to clam him down.

"Maybe he drank this." Joannu picked a bottle up form a small coffee table in the center of the room and red the tag. "See, it says 'Drink me' right here." She handed the bottle to Goofy, who gave it to Donald who finally handed it to Sora.

"Or maybe it's poison…" Goofy wondered out loud.

"There's only one way to find out…" Sora said. "…Bottoms up!" He said before he drank a small part of the bottle and before you could say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Sora was the size of a small walnut.

"Wow! I'm really small!" He beamed like the sun. "The outside world is so mysterious!" Joannu took the bottle and she sweat dropped.

_**God I'm stuck with the weird kid…**_ Sora's voice sighed out.

"Human mortals are the mysterious ones…" Joannu sighed with a smile before she too a small drink from the bottle. Soon Donald and Goofy joined them and walked to the door. "Alright, ready?" Sora looked back at them. The three nodded and he turned the door knob to the right and-

"Ow!"

"Ahh…!" The four jumped back as the doorknob cried in pain and wiggled its nose around from the discomfort.

"By the love of- That hurt!" The doorknob yelled.



"Uhh, sorry but can you let us in?" Goofy said nicely.

"Can't you see I was in the middle of my slumber? And no I won't let you in!"

"…How rude!" Donald growled.

"…Aww why not…?" Sora asked. "Hey, hello…?" He waved his hand in front of the knob only to find out he was asleep. "Hey, guys!" Joannu called form the corner of the room. "I found and entrance!" She pointed to a small rat hole she found by the bed and then crawled in.

"Jin, wait!" Donald called out as he ran to the hole. "Donald…!" Sora and Goofy ran after them.

_**Oh bother… **_'Ven' Joannu's voice mumbled at the tunnel. _**Your majesty, you know what's behind that door… Why not make the kid just do his job faster? **_

_And let my self be known? Geez, Ven sometimes I think you're against me. _Joannu answered back as she crawled out the tunnel.

"Whoa." She was amazed at the scenery, large bushes filled with red roses and the sky was the perfect shade of blue. With white, fluffy clouds that slowly passed by. You can say it was a wonderland, hence the name. But, it was just _too_ calm.

Donald, Sora and Goofy crawled out after the girl and were clearly amazed just like--

"Court is now in session!!" A voice echoed in the winds along with a trumpet. Some bird flew out from the bushes and squawked in fright.

"Let's go!" Sora ran after the echo and the others followed. They soon came to see a large open space with many cards and what looked like to be a court room in the open.

"This girl right there..." A fat woman pointed to a young girl in a blue dress. "…Is the culprit! There's no doubt about it!" The woman leaned back on her seat as the whole place was silent.

"'And why?' do you ask…?" She asked

"Because I say so that's why!" and yelled out making more birds fly out.

"That's completely unfair!" The girl said. "I've done nothing wrong!" She admitted.

"Uhh, what's going on?" Donald asked as the court echoed with the girl's voice and the fat woman's.

"Silence…!" The woman ordered. "You dare defy me?!" She slammed her hands on the desk before her and pointed at the blond girl. "Guilty as charged!"

"No…!" The blond girl sniffed.

"For the crime of attempt theft of my heart..!" Sora stiffened. Joannu noticed this and looked at him. "..Sora?" She placed her hand on his shoulder. "We have to help her!" Sora looked at the white haired girl next to him.

"Well…" Joannu looked back at Donald who shook his head.

"That will be against the world's order…" Donald said. "And that'll be wrong…" Goofy looked at his feet in shame.

"Off with her head!" Sora turned to the blond girl and ran to the rescue.

"Hold it right there!"

"Oh crud…" the others mumbled as they ran after him.

_**Uhh Sara, I think you shouldn't have done that…**_

"Who are you!?" The queen yelled as she got bright red from her anger. "How dare you interfere with my court…? You fool!"

"She's not the one you're looking for! We know who the real culprit is!" Sora, of course, being only 14 didn't even know about law that much the maybe listening to a voice and a duck with not pants might have been a good idea at the moment.

The blond girl looked back at them in hope of the 4 ever being her only chance of getting away with her head still on her shoulders.

"Yeah it's the Heart-MMPH!" Goofy's mouth was covered by Donald.

"If you say the name, we'll be deeply interfering with this world!" Donald whispered half yelled. "We have to keep the Heartless secrete!"

"Nonsense, do you four have any proof?"

Sora gulped as he saw the girl being caged like a bird. "Well…" He looked down. "Uhh…"

"Of f with their-"

"I'm the culprit!" Everyone gasped and Sora looked back at the voice seeing it was Joannu.

"…You? So you where the one who tried to steal my heart…?"

"If you put it that way I have no idea whether to take it with the innuendo or without it…" **(1)** Joannu laughed softly. That made the queen even angrier. "Take her!" The guards… who where two heart cards of the number two, took the girl by her arms and pushed her into a cage just like the blonde's.

"Jin!" Goofy and Donald cried out as they tried to get to the girl, but were stopped by the guards and their spears. Some of other guards raised the two cages high into the air.

"Bring me proof of Alice innocence, until then the court is adjourned and the culprit stays here after all you did bring her." The queen made her voice sound sweet and caring. "If you're not here within 3 hours, it's off with both their heads!"

Donald and Goofy saluted as if she was their queen and pulled Sora off into the woods.

"Just you wait! We'll find the real culprit!" Sora yelled to the girls as he was pulled away.

"Oh please do! The Cherisher Cat will help you!" Alice cried from her cage in hope that they heard her.

"Sora…" Joannu grabbed the bars and had a worried look that attracted the attention of the queen; who ordered the cages to be covered.

* * *

"Why did she do that?" Sora asked in sadness.

"Well they were going to chop our heads off…" Donald answered as he and Goofy looked around the tall grass; Sora sighed in agreement to the Duck.

A cat popped out of thin air making out trio jump back. "…Ahh!"

"I am the Cheshire Cat- And you might be?"

"No time for that, we need proof not talk to a cat. Wait, it's the Cheshire Cat!" Donald pointed out the already obvious… "We need proof for Alice innocence and also our friend's! You must have something-" Sora demanded.

"You mean this?" A small box fell on the duck's head and then bounced onto Sora's hands. "Ow…" Donald rubbed his head and then looked at the box.

"What's inside?" Sora asked but the cat was gone. "If he said it was what we needed then let's go!" Goofy smiled.

"You're right, Jin is waiting for us!" Donald added. They started to walk towards the court, but not until Sora opened the box…

* * *

_**Why did you do it…?**_

"_I-I don't know, something told me to do it…"_

_**Or was it because Sora was in danger?**_

Joannu sat in her cage, it was dark because of he red cloths that covered any light from coming inside.

"Is this how darkness feels?" She heavily sighed out ignoring Ven at all. The girl leaned back on the cage, but she soon heard what were to be clashes of metal, and something she could not identify. It as tempting to look, but maybe it's just another poor soul starting to be chopped into little bits.

"…Ahh!" No that was strange… Joannu got up and moved the cloth slightly to see what was going on outside.

"See your majesty that is the real culprit!" The girl smiled as she saw Sora slash out a Heartless in front of the tempered queen. "Now let Alice and Joannu go!"

Goofy and Donald brought the cages down and got the white haired girl out from her prison, then moved onto the next. "You can't let the prisoner out..!" The queen got short when Alice's cage was opened to only be… empty?

"Alice?" Joannu looked around to see if Alice was Houdini. The whole place looked around, back and forth, up and down. No trace of the blue dressed blond was anywhere.

"Where is Alice?! Cards go find her!" The queen was enraged by the sudden attack and disappearance. "But first, off with their heads!" Sora and the others where surrounded by a large army of cards that didn't look so friendly.

"I don't like where this is going…" Joannu stuttered. Each time they back away, more seemed to appear right after the others.

"Run!" Sora yelled and the others followed.

* * *

"That… queen is crazy…" Goofy huffed as they hid in the forest.

"No kidding." Joannu leaned on a rock as Donald fanned himself next to her.

"But, I wonder where Alice went." Sora said as he thought out loud. "Could it have been the heartless?" He looked at the others.

"I though they only attacked on the spot." Joannu raised an eye brow. "And to multiple targets, I'm sure they would have attacked me as well."

"Joannu, don't say those kind of things!" Donald shouted.

"It's true!"The girl defended as the small duck glared.

"Maybe something is manipulating them Heartless. Something much stronger… And the king went to find it." Goofy said a really good hypothesis.

"I'm not sure, but Goofy might be right." Donald said.

"He maybe, or may not be."

"Ahh…!" The Cheshire cat smiled at their faces.

"I-it talks…!" Joannu pointed at the thing. "…The purple cat talks!"

"And might you be looking for Alice?" The purple feline asked as he sat on mid air. "Yeah, do you know where she is?!" Sora asked.

"Nope." The cat chuckled.

"Then what do you want?! You're the one that got us into this mess!" Donald glared.

"I know nothing of Alice, but I know where the shadow is."

"Shadow?" everyone said at the same time. "What Shadow?" Sora whispered.

"Follow me." The cat then floated away.

* * *

"This way that way, oh boy this is fun!" The cat sang and skipped as he clapped his little paws. The Cheshire cat took the group to the same room where the door slept. **(2)**

"What are we doing here?" Donald asked, but the cat didn't answer and jumped onto a small lamp. "Did you know that when you turn onto the light, a shadow is made?" As he said that, a rather tall heartless appeared with paper like legs, and large fiery circus clubs.

"Y-you tricked us!" Joannu and Sora yelled as they backed away.

"Tricked you?! Nothing of the sort, the Cheshire cat is only here to help the weak- Bon voyage..! Traitor..." With that, the cat was gone and the Heartless attacked.

**(Warning...! I suck at fighting scenes, so it'll kind of be bad XD)**

"Joannu take it down!" Donald threw a fire ball at it but was blocked but the clubs, which by fact it was a very stupid idea since the clubs also had fire in them.

"I can't! Before I reach his legs it would kill me!" The girl had been shooting the Heartless with almost all her ammo in arsenal that she had in both her guns. She ran behind a chair and took out yet another reasonable number of bullets.

The heartless twirled his clubs around and burned Sora's, Donald's and Goofy's butt slightly but still painfully. "Hot, hot, hot!" they all yelled and Joannu sweat dropped as she reloaded her gun.

The Cheshire cat shook his head as he saw the trio of males run around the place. "All right now…" Sora was able to turn the fire down form his pants as he hid behind a small couch like chair.

"All right now…" The Cat smirked as he looked at the group. "…You'll never make it like that." He pointed at Sora. Who felt a rather cold aura around the keyblade?

"I'll give you something you're missing."

"Oh?" Sora just looked at his weapon and then at the roasting Duck. **(3)**

"Donald!" He cried out as he 'suddenly' set off a freezing torrent, cold enough that the air itself turned into ice.

Sizzling noises came from the poor Duck's tail feathers as he fell face first.

"Sora?!" Donald jumped up and gawked at the boy. "Did you just do that?!" If it weren't obvious enough… Goofy just ran by and yelled. "Put me out too!"

"You..!" Sora looked at the cat.

"The wielder of the keyblade….." The cat lay on his back and smiled. "…Should be able to use a little magic, right?" He asked.

"Ma—Magic!?" Sora looked at the keyblade which by now had the blue icy wind around it from the last spell.

"Sora!" Joannu shot another load of bullets at the Heartless, "Look out!" too late… the trio of males were burned again. **(4)**

"Freeze!" Sora casted his spell one more time, an aimed at his attacker. Just to see it slap the ice shards away.

"Argh…!" The brunet cursed on his mind. "My magic isn't working…"

_**You have to concentrate! Accumulate the power at the tip of the keyblade! **_

Sora looked at the Heartless.

_**Imagine the enemy freezing!**_

"The enemy…" He aimed again. "Will…"

Goofy, Donald and Joannu looked at the boy with anticipation.

"Freeze!"

The room was rushed by winds with snow as it surrounds the heartless, just as large glaciers encaged it. You could almost hear the body of the enemy cracking like glass, "Garsh…" Goofy whispered as he and the other two walked to Sora.

The Heartless then collapsed onto the floor. A large red heart floated away.

"Oh my…" Was the only thing the Cheshire cat said?

"Sora you did it!" Joannu and hugged Sora from his neck making the boy blush. "You did it!" Goofy and Donald soon joined the hug.

_**My, I'm impressed! WOOT!! Happy dance time**_

Little pieces of frozen heartless fell around the room as the trio celebrated.

"Uh…" The little door knob crunched up its nose and yawned. "What is it? What's going on?" He blinked and looked around the snow mess. "Such a racket, how's a door knob supposed to sleep? Yawn…"

"The group separated and looked back at the door. "How can you sleep…" Donald yelled. "…When we're trying –"

_**Ehh? Something is glowing…!**_

"Keyhole?" Sora raised one of his eye brows and Joannu looked at the keyblade shake.

"Ahhh!" Sora cried out as the keyblade shone a light towards the keyhole inside the Door knob's mouth.

**Your highness…? Are you okay?**Ven asked.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

"_Traitors…?" Three small children asked as they looked at a man. _

"_Our kind…" The man said as he smiled down at the children. "But, you'll understand when you're older…" He picked one of the children and kissed her cheek. "Now, go to sleep you three." The little girl in his arms looked back at a closed door. _

"_Key…hole…" She whispered and took a last glance at the handle less door…_

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Joannu just shivered slightly and looked down.

"What was that?" Sora asked and tapped the keyblade on his hand. "It sounded like something closed with a _click_…"

Goofy looked down at the floor and picked a little thing form it. "Hey, it's a gummi block!" He cheered.

"Uh, but this gummi, ain't like no other, no sir!" He smiled. "Give it here!" Donald jumped up and took the green gummi from the dog's hand.

"You're right. I've never seen this kind of gummi block before." Donald said. "Gummi block?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, they're used as components of our ship!" Donald said.

The group's chat was silenced by a little clapping. "Splendid! You're quite the hero!" The Cheshire cat said with a large grin. "Really quite excellent! Your power has blossomed!" He cheered on. "I can't wait to see what you'll do next!"

Sora glared at him. "Cheshire cat…" He hissed the name. "Who are you?"

The cat's grin turned into a large smirk. "…" He looked at Joannu, whose back was at him. "If you're looking for Alice she's not here." So he decided to change the topic.

"My friends, I'm afraid she's gone!"

"_Gone with the shadows… Into the Darkness!" _

A black room showed the scene in Wonderland. Three figures growled at the cat and sneered at our hero. "That darn cat!" One said, "It needs to shut its big mouth!"

"We should have finished him off when he turned down our offer."

"Too late for that…" Another figure said in anger. "Even if we let him live, he can't do us much harm."

"But the boy is a problem. He found of the keyholes." The third figure added. "We need to take care of this right away--"

"There's no need to rush." The black dressed woman hushed the group. "It will take him ages to find the others."

She looked behind her and smiled with great evil. "Besides…"

Alice looked around the room and gasped in fear at the sight of the group. "The pieces are all falling into place in our favor!" The woman laughed.

The evil laughter echoed all over the place, where it finally reached a hall…

…There, a large seal shone with darkness… Heartless, from every kind, worked hard to break the dark seal and try to finally reach their master…

"_Doubtless she'll awaken very soon!" _**(5)**

* * *

**Ehh… like it? I think it came out pretty good!**

**Better than the others, kind of… I think… Who knows…! Ha-ha-Heh, any way!**

** (1) I though that sounded kind of strange when I re-read it after I wrote it. Lol**

**(2) Now imagine a plum colored cat, 'skipping', clapping and making weird noises… I know, I think so too.**

**(3) Mmm, roasted Duck… XD**

**(4) By now I would probably guess they'd have 3****rd**** degree burns, right?**

**(5) I stole that from Kh2! lol**


	6. Note: Chapter Preview

_

* * *

_

Well this will be a pain in the ass—

_I did some research on the new KH games to be released. I do this for a couple of reasons; the sequels to this story have to fit into the plot that Tetsuya Nomura has been developing and because I need to fit every single character to the story itself and every single sequel is actually very much ruled by the first story. (For example if Sora didn't exist, neither would have one of my oc's which it's not Joannu by the way)_

_Anyway back to the point_

_The 14__th__ organization member turned out to be named Xion, and she is able to use the keyblade. (That has ruined the plot of this story, a mid sequel and along with the 3__rd__ story of the series)_

_Birth by Sleep has finally showed Aqua- but that's not a big deal, that story will be written after the series is complete. _

_Now I know this is random or kind of new for you people, but this is delaying my stories really bad, for I have to insert Joannu into the Kingdom Hearts saga without messing up most of the plot._

_Yes I might have repeated myself a couple of times using different words here, so I'm sorry about that part._

_While I try my best to write this story and update it in anyway without! Having to rewrite it (which is a high possibility) Here's a small preview of the next chapter. _

_Sorry for the delays_

* * *

**(Preview: A land of Beauty and Death…)**

"Wow, those are Moogles?" Sora looked the girl.

"They're the best synthesizers in the universe and loyal to the royal family of my world, I was sure they would know something but I guess I was wrong, hehe" Joannu smiled, she looked down at her feet as she walked next to the boy.

Sora blushed but smiled back at the girl.

"Cid's shop is just down the street, Donald and Goofy might be waiting for us there." He said and two walked down the street of the small quiet town.

"Say, Joannu."

"Hm?"

"How did you know about the worlds' hearts?" Sora asked.



"Back in my world…After I turned 10, it was declared to be the first thing children had to be thought… After all, we were under constant attack from creatures similar to the heartless… The empress was killed by them during one of the attacks and our world was gone into a endless war for its heart there on." Joannu said simply.

"So you lost your world too?" The boy sighed sadly.

"In a way, I clearly don't remember much of my world any way… I arrived in Disney castle years before that happened,"

"I'm sorry…"

"Like I said, I don't remember. It happened many years ago…'Never look back at your mistakes… It'll just hold you back'…." The girl said softly.

Sora cheered up slightly.

_**Never look back at your mistakes… It'll just hold you back… She used to say that to me too. **_Ven chuckled.

Sora looked at the girl and blushed as she smiled, not paying notice to him.

_**Ohh (; D) Sora has a crush….!! **_

"_Shut up… " _


End file.
